transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Jailhouse Robot
Uptown San Francisco - North America This part of San Francisco is one of the few areas left mostly untouched by the weather of the last decade. The steep, curving roads are still lined with beautiful old houses, some of them almost a century old. Flower pots grace the roadsides and are cultivated meticulously. Some of the streets even show the old brick roads underneath. Occasionally, you see one of the famous cable cars pass you down the streets, and people hop on and off of them at random. Fisherman's Wharf is visible in the distance, and people will give you directions to Lombard Street if you ask. The scent of the flowers mingles with the smell of fresh-baked sourdough and the slight fish scent from the Wharf. A weathered old man passes you with a fruit cart. It's covered with fresh strawberries, oranges, bananas, and other tasty items. Contents: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser Reidan Wesley Rumble Brownstone Apartment Building Meghan Skellton's Apartment Lassiter Residence Alex Hammond's Apartment Alex Hammond's Office The Awakening Chinatown It's just after lunchtime, and Lt. Jerome Larry has agreed to meet the Autobot 'Rewind' (and possibly a number of his friends). Due to the space that might be required, Lt. Larry has suggested the meeting place be a park across from Precinct #4. He pulls up to the parking area a bit early, and waits. While he's a seasoned officer, he has yet to actually have a first-hand encounter with any Autobots until now. While he's waiting, he gives Reidan's phone a call. -- Wait, how does he have Reidan's phone number? That's something Reidan might want to ask him. Reidans' phone rings a good many times, then a somewhat sleepy voice says crankily "Someone had better be on /fire/ to be calling at this time of day. " there's a clatter as the man sat up though and rubbed his head a bit as he swung out of the hotel rooms' sofabed. "My apologies, Mr. Wesley," says an apologetic yet stern baritone voice. "This is Mr. Reidan Wesley? I'm Lt. Jerome Larry, San Francisco PD." Rewind strolls into the park, camera recording as always. He loves just walking around the city, taking in the colorful and varied sights that San Francisco has to offer. But he's a little baffled by this request. What on Earth could this human criminal he helped rescue- or the police- want to ask him about? He just hopes he's not in trouble somehow. But he strolls in anyway, looking cheerful and calm. Another squad car pulls into the parking lot--another SFPD officer? Not really... Prowl has decided to accompany Rewind to the park to meet with Lt. Larry. He's a bit suspicious as to why this human criminal would speak to Rewind and Rewind only. As he spots the Cassettebot arriving he speaks to him on the comms, <> "It is yes." a pause, and then he sounded MUCH more awake "Errr... why am I being called by a police officer? " he asked, suddenly quite nervous about something. He slips his slippers on and pulls on a robe as he spoke. <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "So what's this about, Rewind? Any idea as to why this human won't talk to anyone but you?" <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "You know... I'm really not sure. I helped the guy, and maybe he just wants to thank me or something? But if that's all it is, then.... you'd think a phone call would do. I'm as confused as you are." "Your driver's license, and some other ident and credit cards have been recovered from the residence of someone who was booked for Dealing in Stolen Property," Lt. Larry informs Reidan. "If you would like to come get them, they will be at the Precinct Four station, located at --" He gives an address that's not far from the hotel. "Ah well, I cancelled the credit cards right away, but I'll come up to pick up the license and other things. I can be down in about fifteen minutes." That is, two rounds of poses or so as Reidan hung up and started to get dressed, mumbling to himself "ANYTHING to avoid having another photo taken. Ugh." if he thought he could get away with it, he'd probably have an expired ID. "Okay, thank you very much, Mr. Wesley, and have a good day," Lt. Larry says as he hangs up his phone. That's one loose end wrapped up. Rewind replies to Prowl, <> The tape-bot walks over to Prowl and stops to survey the park. "Ok, I'm here... now where is... ah!" He spots the police car that *isn't* a fellow Autobot and begins walking to it. He nods his head courteously to the man sitting inside. "Are you Officer Larry? Hi, I'm Rewind." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "You helped a criminal? In what way?" After getting dressed and prepared, Reidan steps out of the hotel and drops his skateboard to the street. He looks one way, then another, adjusts his longsleeved jacket, and takes off down the sidewalk towards the park, humming as the wind whipped by him as he approached the precinct. <> Prowl questions Rewind suspiciously over the comms. He doesn't like the sound of this. For now, he just waits to see how this is going to pan out, remaining parked in his altnerate form. <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Oh, heh! Not in a *bad* way, believe me. I... I guess I helped save his life. I found him after Rumble badly injured him. He needed emergency care and I made sure he received it. He is alive- and in custody- now." <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Sorry, I should have clarified that....." Lt. Larry exits the vehicle, and looks...maybe slightly apprehensive in meeting Rewind, but he's definitely had a lot of practice at masking personal feelings in the name of professional courtesy. He's an African-American male in his mid 40's, showing a bit of gray and age but still in duty-fit shape. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rewind." He's still wondering a bit about the other police car, but for now, he's focused primarily on Rewind. "I wanted to speak with you about the man you helped rescue, near Van Ness and Hayes." Reidan Wesley continues to rumble along, and notes the two police cars. One looking a little 'off' by San Francisco standards, but a nice classic ride nonetheless. He hums as he goes, and begins to cross the street. A gust of wind blasts him suddenly from said street, causing the man to lose some control as he yelped, arms windmilling one way... then another, and then the skateboard zips out from under him, clattering merrily on its' own path... Right under PRowl. <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Hn." Rewind replies to Prowl, <> Rewind extends a hand to shake Lt. Larry's hand if he chooses, and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. And sure, I'd be happy to answer any questions you have. I hope I didn't accidentally break any rules?" Break any rules? He better not have... Lt. Larry shakes Rewind's hand, and he gives the archivist a reassuring smile. "Not at all, in fact, he was very badly injured, but because of your swift action in calling emergency services, the paramedics and doctors were able to save him. Currently, the suspect is being held in detention. He's the prime suspect in a trafficking operation that includes illegal firearms and ammunition. The problem we're having right now is...getting him to admit to anything. He doesn't want to cooperate with law enforcement, but he has requested to talk to *you*, specifically. We're hoping that maybe you can find something out for us, Rewind." Reidan Wesley sits up. He fortunately was no longer on the road when he wiped out, but the old man blinks a few times, rubbing the back of his head. Stiffly he moved to his feet, rubbing his bottom next. Then he makes his way sheepishly over, picks up his hat, and then crouches beside Prowl to try and reach his skateboard, muttering darkly to himself. Rewind nods his head. "I'm glad I could help in saving his life. His... uh, choice of profession is a shame, though." He pauses and considers what Lt. Larry tells him, scratching at his faceplate contemplatively. "Hmmm. I... I guess so. I might need to clear it with Superior Officers, but if it's Ok with them, it'd be Ok with me." Meanwhile, he radios Prowl, <> <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "What do you think about that, Prowl? I can ask if others could join me, maybe? And.... also.... who's that guy near you and what IS he doing?" Prowl doesn't seem to be bothered by Reidan searching for his skateboard under his undercarriage. > he replies evenly. <> Suddenly, his engines start up and he moves off of the skateboard so that Reidan can get to it more easily. Lt. Larry nods, looking hopeful. "It's gotten to the point where any further attempts in interrogating him just make him shut down on the detectives, but this seems to be an opportunity to get him to speak freely. To be honest, I think it's the fact that you're a robot he's met and who rescued him, that not only means a lot to this suspect but he feels 'special', I suppose, in personally interacting with one. If that makes any sense." Reidan lets out a rather girlish shriek and jerks away... actually rolling smoothly across the pavement with practiced ease until he was three metres away and then he straightened, staring at the car suspiciously. His eyes narrowed "... Nissans havent been in 'vogue' for police cruisers on the mainland since the nineties." he remarks aloud to nobody in particular, one hand in his pocket. Rewind replies to Prowl, <> Rewind listens to Lt. Larry and replies, "...Yes, actually it does. You see that with numerous alien races. in fact, did you know the Algrorians even made a contest of seeing who made contact with aliens first? The first one to do it was made Queen. Oh, and then there's the Rigellians, who rewarded contact with aliens with an endless parade of cars, confetti, and.... these cat-like creatures that eat cheeseburgers or something. And then..." He stops and suddenly realizes Lt. Larry probably has NO idea what he's talking about, nor does he probably care. "Uh... yeah, I... have seen that kind of thing before. ...And yes, I think I can probably do this." <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Ok, I will. And... oh, I see! Heh... don't usually see guys that age on skateboards. Heh, but hey, more power to him! It's probably easier than dealing with the traffic around here." Lt. Larry stares at Rewind for a long moment. "......" Then, he breaks the awkward silence with a grin. "Excellent! Would you be able to go to the detention facility now, or would you like to set up a time?" The Nissan 350Z pulls into another space adjacent to the one it had been in before. Nineties? Hm, probably not--it looks a bit too modern to have been made in the 90s. Reidan Wesley does not know his cars very well at all as he picks up the skateboard, adjusts his hat, then peers at the cruiser. "Quiet one, eh?" he murmers back, as he looks over and blinks, spotting Rewind across the road with the Lieutenant. He waves to both of them as he walks forwards towards the Nissan "Thank you for moving you know." he adds. Rewind glances back at Prowl and notices Reidan waving to him. The tape-bot waves back cheerfully, then turns to nod to Lt. Larry. "Sure! Would you mind if I brought a friend with me?" <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Would you like to come with us, Prowl?" <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "If he says yes, that is." "No, not at all...wait, is he your size?" Lt. Larry begins to realize that the 'other' police cruiser may just be that friend. "Hmm. Okay. Well in that case this can still happen, however, the venue will need to be changed." Interrogation rooms are kind of small! <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "I suppose, if there is need of my skills." <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "I think this would be right up your alley, actually." Prowl doesn't dignify Reidan with a response. He just isn't the type to make small talk, and doesn't really believe in wasting energy saying stuff that doesn't really need to be said. He waits for Lt. Larry to lead the way to wherever the interrogation is to take place. In the meantime, Lt. Larry gets on his police radio and makes a few verbal arrangements. This takes a few minutes... When he's done, the Lieutenant offers Rewind a seat inside his cruiser. "Alright, what we're going to do is head to the detention facility, and instead of meeting inside the interrogation room, we'll meet in a section of the vacant recreation yard, so there will be room for everyone." Rewind chuckles and says, "No, he's a bit bigger...." as he nods his head over at the other police car, indicating that yes, that is indeed his friend. "Okay, sounds good. I have plenty of time right now. As long as the Decepticons don't decide that today would be the perfect day to ruin all our plans." He then does as indicated, hopping in for a ride. Sometimes it's kinda nice to be more human size in the human world... . Over at the Detention Facility, arrangements are being made in the rec yard to make a private area for the suspect to speak to Rewind and 'friend'... In short order, Lt. Larry drives Rewind over to the DC across town, making it simple for Prowl to just follow them caravan style. Reidan Wesley tips his hat at the car, shrugs and grins before walking the final few steps to the precint, hopping up the steps to enter. Inside Larry's vehicle, Rewind can enjoy the crackling sounds of the police radio reporting codes and updates from all the area patrols...and faintly playing in the background, Gerald Levert's 'Casanova'. (http://youtu.be/UCKuuTYxr8s) Rewind listens to the police scanner, taking in all the chatter between officers and emergency personel throughout the city. There are some uh... interesting things that one can hear on these things sometimes. But the Cassette's fingers start tapping almost unconciously to the beat of the music. "You an 80's music kind of guy?" Wait, maybe he shouldn't be so... casual... "Uh... I mean Officer?" "Yeah, I like the classics," Lt. Larry admits with a big grin. "Don't much like what the kids listen to these days." Once they arrive at the detention facility, they're taken through the main gates (which lock behind them), taken around to the rec yard, and there's...many cops there. Many cops. Some of them admittedly just want to see the Autobots, then return to their posts. Others remain to lock and guard the rec yard. "Here we are," Lt. Larry says to Rewind, then parks in the regular lot and takes Rewind back to the rec area. Rewind and Prowl will probably feel...very, very observed at this point. Many eyes are upon them at the rec yard area. "We'll be bringing the suspect out very shortly," one of the officers says. Prowl follows Lt. Larry to the facility where the stubborn criminal is being held, and parks himself in the yard to wait for the prisoner to be brought out. There are certainly a lot of eyes on them, at the moment. It's to be expected, though. Most non-EDC humans had only seen Cybertronians from a distance or in videos or images. A chance to see or even interact with one up close is a rarity. Rewind grins under his faceplate. "Heh, I like *all* music. But I'll agree that that classic 80's sound is such fun to listen to!" He quiets down as they enter the facility, then follows Lt. Larry as indicated. He's sure to introduce the officer to Prowl. "Lt. Larry, this is Prowl. Prowl, Lt. Larry." He looks back at all the staring humans, curious about them as well. The rec yard is a very bleak-looking place. It serves a purpose, which is to give the inmates a little bit of exercise and social time. There's some basketball hoops up, and the walls are fortified with concrete and rows of spiky fence with barbed wire. A short time later, a couple of guards escort the suspect out into the yard. He isn't handcuffed, because he has to use a cane to balance. The crushing attack left him slightly crippled, but he knows he was fortunate to survive. When he spots Rewind, he smiles excitedly and hobbles out a bit quicker. "You made it! I'm so glad!" he exclaims. A couple of detectives who are in the group of officers shake their heads. They couldn't get anything out of this guy...maybe the mini-Autobot would have some better luck. Rewind waves a hello to the man as he hobbles up. "Hi. I'm, uh... glad to... be here." There's a slight falter to those last words, but Rewind /is/ genuinely happy to see the man up and reasonably healthy, given how poorly he looked the last time he saw him. "I was told... you wanted to see me. How are you doing?" The Nissan suddenly transforms, unfolding upwards until Prowl is standing at his full height before them. He nods slightly in recognition as Rewind introduces them. "Oh, better, much better, the best day was when I got taken off the vent an' then woke up from the coma, but ever since then, it's been --" The animated, vibrant, wide-grinned expression of the suspect turns immediately to fear, and all the color drains from his face as he sees Prowl. None of the officers who have remained in various locations in the yard seem particularly affected by Prowl's transformation, but the suspect looks completely terrified. It must be the size thing. "...Who's that," he manages to stammer. Rewind holds his hands in front of him in an appeasing gesture. "Oh, it's Ok! He's just a friend of mine. Don't worry, he's friendl...uummmmm. Uh. Ok, he's... uh- not mean. He's... kinda quiet actually. But he's not aggressive at all! He's just here to observe." He steps between Prowl and the man, so the man can focus on him again. Hopefully. "Anyway, I'm so sorry you had that experience. That was a Decepticon's doing... an Autobot like us would never want to harm a human." "Yeah, uhh...I wanted to tell you about that..." The suspect glares over at the guards, and a lot of the officers who had been there initially take this time to return to their posts. Lt. Larry is still here, but he's outside the rec yard because of the suspect's obvious issues with the cops. About a dozen officers remain, but they've all taken up posts around the yard, leaving the two Autobots and the suspect in a generous space in the middle. The suspect, in the back of his mind somewhere, probably knows he's being taped and observed. But in moments like these, it's probably simple to observe how quickly rational thought breaks down with some human beings under stressful situations. The suspect sits in a chair provided for him due to his crippled condition, and he focuses on Rewind, because Rewind is the less terrifying robot. Prowl just arches a brow ridge at Rewind's descriptions. Well, 'friendly' would have been a fallacy. So would 'nice', if that's what he'd been about to say. He sighs and shakes his head. "Just get to the point, Rewind." he mutters. Rewind nods to Prowl, then looks to the man. He simply stands near the suspect, looking rather unassuming. The tape-bot is naturally curious and good-natured regarding other people (of all species), and his friendly nature shines through most of the time. "Okay. Well, we're... I'm here. What did you want to talk about? Oh, and.... do you mind if I ask your name? I'm Rewind." "I like that name. I'm Dillon," the suspect greets. "I wanted to know...about those evil robots, do you know a lot of them? Do you fight with them?" Dillon's world and his reality are probably confined very much to San Francisco; it's unlikely that he knows very much about what happens in other cities or watches the news very much. "Cause I had one trying to bribe me outta my inventory. He reminded me a lot of you, but he was purple and looked kind of different. He was the one who almost killed me. But you got there just in time." You say, "Hi, Dillon." Rewind listens to the rest and lets out a small sigh. "Yes... I do know them, unfortunately. The evil robots are called Decepticons. WE are Autobots, and we're at war with them. A very... long war. The one that you met is named Rumble. He's... a little like me, I guess. We both turn into cassette tapes and are about the same size.... He's a..." Rewind starts to say hooligan, but reconsiders, given that he may be sort of talking to one, after all. "...A little rough around the edges. Okay, a LOT rough. He doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants, and he doesn't value human life... or really anyone except maybe his own?" Maybe Soundwave and his fellow Cassetteicons, too, but Rewind's not going to get into all that right now." "Yeah, I guess I'm no saint, either...I mean, I've done my share of felonies, but I just sell illegal things, I'm not a killer or anything like that," Dillon replies, nodding. He somehow finds Rewind very easy to admit these things to. "Look, thanks for saving my life, an' for going after that guy, too," Dillon continues. "The cops just want me in prison, they don't wanna know about any robots. But I swear to you, this Rumble guy took my weapons stash. He may be planning on doing this to other dealers, too, I dunno. He seemed like he had a good plan in place when he came for me. That's nothing you can do anything about, is it, Rewind? I mean, the cops *here* will have to make a decision to go after this Rumble guy or not. I think he'll keep doing this, long as he can get away with it." Rewind gives another slow nod of the head, smiling under his faceplate. "Hey, I'm just glad you're doing better now. You didn't deserve to die out there in the street. No one does." His optics narrow a little at the rest. "Hmm. I wouldn't put it past him to try something like that. I mean, usually I'd be more likely to expect something like this from Swindle or somebody, but if he stumbled on something he thinks is beneficial he may just continue. Yes, we'll look into that. It's our job as Autobots to make sure harming humans is in no way beneficial to Rumble... or anyone else, for that matter." Prowl has been observing silently the entire time, but something piques his interest. Wait, Rumble was after this guy's weapons? What could the human possibly have had that the Decepticons would go to the trouble of stealing? Prowl peers down at Dillon. "He took your weapons? What sorts of weapons did you have in your possession?" he inquires suddenly. Dillon almost forgot that Prowl was even there, his entire fascinated attention being on Rewind, but when he speaks up, Dillon resumes a defensive posture and looks sullen. "...Energon weapons...fully automatic, some missile launchers, a few incendiaries," he admits. "I got them from a dealer who said they got them from Cybertron. I didn't get them myself, I was just reselling them." Majorly illegal for use on the streets of San Francisco by civilians, of course. And they were likely modded for human use. Rewind peers at Dillon. "Now *that* sounds like something Swindle would be involved with. If you ever saw a suspicious looking, tan-colored military jeep, that might have been him skulking about." He looks up at Prowl. "Are you aware of any regular supply of black market Cybertronian weapons making their way to Earth?" "Hmph." It doesn't surprise Prowl. He could see Swindle behind all of this. "Cybertronian weaponry is too dangerous for humans to handle, modified or not. There is a reason regulations exist that forbid it." he says, giving Dillon a stern glare. "Your current condition should be a testament to that, if nothing else." "Hey, I'm going away for a while, at least for a few years. Like I told Rewind, I'm no saint. I think people should be able to arm themselves to feel protected if they want. Regular guns these days? Legal weapons? Those wouldn't make much of a difference against something like that Rumble guy." Dillon looks unrepentant, mostly because he believes in the spirit of what he was doing -- getting those who desired more powerful, offworld weapons access to them. "My whole point here is...to let YOU guys know there's some kinda Decepticon connection here. Cause I seriously doubt the cops in this city woulda told you anything about robots bein' involved in this weapons heist." Rewind puts some fingers up to his faceplate thoughtfully. "I see. Well, I appreciate you letting us know, and I can gaurantee that we will be looking into this. And... you say you're not a saint, Dillon, and heh... I suppose you're not. But keep this in mind- you at least cared enough to let us know about all this. Maybe... you're not as bad as you *think* you are? Just... food for thought?" "If you hadn't been handling those weapons in the first place, he wouldn't have come after you." Prowl easily counters. "Therefore, the weapons do more to endanger you than protect you. Additionally, they are -not- designed for use by humans. Fortunately, now that you're in custody, local law enforcement should be able to find and confiscate such dangerous weaponry." he looks to Rewind. "Right, Rewind?" Because Rewind is going to get him to tell them exactly what he sold and to whom. "Ah, these were modded so that humans *can* use 'em," Dillon points out, completely missing Prowl's meaning. He grins at Rewind. "I like you, man," he says. Making it a point to say that to Rewind. Not to Prowl. <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Rewind, I want you to find out who is supplying him, as well as the names and affiliations of all of his clients." <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Ok, I'll work on it." Rewind looks up at Prowl. "Uh... yes." The tape-bot glances at Dillon, and grins under the faceplate at the man's comment. "Heh, thanks. Now, Dillon.... you've come this far... now please, help get us started so we can solve this puzzle and stop the Decepticons hurting more people. We can't take the next step and figure out what exactly the Decepticons are doing until we know who they are working with. Can you give us some names and places to start looking into? Like... who was supplying you with weapons, for instance?" Prowl makes an exasperated noise. "I -heard- you the first time you said that." he says, irritated. "However, these weapons are too dangerous, modified or -not-. As I said, there is good reason behind regulations prohibiting human use of Cybertronian weaponry." This guy is such an idiot. He's been maimed by Rumble because of these weapons, and he STILL won't admit that it's they're too dangerous? One wouldn't have to be a Perceptor to GET that. <> He says on the comms, then turns to leave. "You -will- provide us with the information we've requested. You owe it to Rewind, at least." Transforming back down into a police cruiser, he drives off. "Man, that guy's a real..." Dillon says something not very flattering about Prowl. There's probably a reason those words aren't allowed on public broadcasts, too. He grumbles for a moment, then turns back to Rewind. "You're a lot cooler than your friend." "Uhhh....where were we?" Dillon hmms. Rewind chuckles softly, scratching at the back of his helmet. "Welll.... he's just got a lot of work to do. Not much time for... fun." He nods to prowl, answering, <> and goes back to looking at Dillon. "I was asking you for names and places to start looking into? Like... who was supplying you with weapons?" "Oh! Right, right. Well...some a'these guys aren't in the sales end of things...since I'm not gonna be doing this for a long time, *and* since I wanna cooperate to shorten my sentence, I'm gonna give you the info on this one guy who makes a regular run to places like Cybertron an' other worlds. He's got his own ship, trades with all kinds of suppliers. Now me, as you can probably tell, I'm *not* a ship runner...I never been off of Earth, all I ever did was sell these things. But this guy did the runs, got the supplies." He writes down a name and a contact number. "I never asked him where he got this stuff from, so...I can't help you there. But I guess the guns are in evidence now. Maybe the cops will letcha see them and figure out what planets they're from." The name of the guy and the name of his ship aren't familiar. But it very well could be an assumed name for Swindle. Rewind nods and accepts the written piece of paper, looking at it and then stashing it into subspace for safe storage. "Thank you. Any information you can give is going to help us put a stop to this." He looks around the yard, then back to the man. "Yes... I believe the police have the weapons now, so perhaps they will." The Autobot thinks back to when he piled them all in a dumpster while trying to hide them from Rumble... and it did ultimately work, thankfully. But he hadn't taken a lot of time to really look at them- he was too busy dealing with the Cassetticon at the time. That and making sure the man lived. "Again, thanks. I uh, I probably won't see you much after this. Got my trial date coming up. My lawyer and me, we're tryin' to come up with ways to knock back some of the time, but I'm gonna get sent to prison, no doubt." Dillon sighs. "Been there, done that. If you want to write to me in prison, please do, that's about all we get to do in there. Stay cool, okay? I'm glad I spilled my guts to *you* and not to the pigs." Rewind nods and gets ready to leave, adding, "Thank you, again, and Ok, I'll write. It would probably be good practice for me to attempt a letter, writing in English instead of Cybertronian. The languages are fascinating, and did you know..." His voice trails off, realizing once again this isn't the time or place. "Heh... well, maybe I'll write about my observations...!" The Autobot starts to walk away, but not before turning and pointing a finger towards the man in a friendly, "see ya" gesture. At the same time he says, with an amused, aware-of-the-irony tone, "...Be good, alright?" Dillon laughs, looking genuinely cheerful as the guards move in to escort him back to his holding cell. "I'll try my best! Stay cool!" The guards move in, gently escorting the hobbling inmate back into the jail.